Sonic Triple X
by Nitro12
Summary: Sonic and co. experience the wonders of sex!
1. Chapter 1

SONIC XXX

**Chapter I**

_Ring ring. _The phone blarred. The orange kitsune groaned with disapproval. He got out of bed and picked up the phone.

"Hello?" He groaned.

"Tails, what's up?" The other end greeted.

The golden fox rolled his baby blue eyes.

"Hi Amy. What do you want?" He asked.

Tails walked over to the door as Amy began to speak.

"Well, Sonic left on a mission to Moebius, and I thought I would call you." The rose hedgehog answered.

Tails was barely listening. He yawned.

"Okay, go on."

"Well I'm fucking bored, so how about you come over!" Amy told him.

"I dunno." Tails answered with a thought.

Then the pink female got a naughty idea.

"Tell you what, you come over here, and I'll do anything you want me too. And I do mean anything."

"Anything?" Tails questioned.

"Mmhmm." Amy answered.

" Fine." Tails responded.

He hung up and put on his shoes. Then he flew off to Amy's house. He arrived within a minute and opened the door.

"Amy?" Tails said.

Then his ear twitched, he heard a strange noise. It was coming from upstairs. He ran up the stairs and looked around. He heard a buzzing come from behind Amy's door. There was a crack open. He peered through and got quite a site.

Amy was on the bed naked, with her panties at her ankles, and a purple vibrator in her pussy! She was fondling her breasts.

"Oh Tails!" Amy squealed.

Tails was surprised and horny. He looked down, and his member was hard. He began to stroke it. He quietly moaned as he watched Amy masturbate. Then he stroked faster and faster, getting lost in the pleasure and closing his eyes. Then he climaxed. He panted opening his eyes and froze in fear.

Amy was standing right in front of him with the vibrator still in her hole, covered in his spunk! Tails only had one word on his mind and that word was: 'Shit!'

Then Amy grabbed him by the arm and dragged him in her room. She threw him on the bed and stood before him angry.

"What the hell were you doing?" She shouted.

"I-I was…" Tails whimpered.

"You were jerking off to me pleasuring myself, and fantasizing about Sonic!" Amy yelled.

"Wait you said my name!" Tails replied.

Amy froze. Some of Tails' cum dripped off her face.

"You, heard that!" She whispered.

"Hell yes I did!" the fox scolded.

"Well since you heard…" Amy said removing the vibrator. "Might as well do this." Amy said shoving the vibrator up her ass.

She grabbed Tails' still erect cock. The young fox was surprised. Amy started to blow him. Tails was amazed. He gasped from the pleasure. Amy started bobbing her head up and down.

Tails was moaning from her wet mouth around his "third tail". Then he grabbed Amy's head and pushed it farther down. Amy looked up at him and smiled. She started to blow him faster. Suddenly the pleasure was too much and he climaxed inside the young girls mouth!

Amy pulled away and almost choked on the cum!

"What the fuck?" She yelled.

"Sorry." Tails apologized.

Amy swallowed any remaining cum. She then pulled the vibrator out of her ass and threw it to the side. Then she looked back at Tails and smirked.

"Now my ass." Amy said.

"Um Amy are you experienced in anal." Tails asked with worry.

Amy looked at him with disbelief.

"Tails, I just shove a five inch vibrator up my ass without looking." She responded.

Tails nodded and Amy got on the bed. She got on her knees and Tails got behind her. He grabbed her hips and thrust in her loose ass. Amy moaned with pleasure. Tails responded with his own moan. The two found a good rythm and started to go faster.

"OH FUCK, FUCK MY ASS HARDER!" Amy squealed.

Tails responded by grabbing her firm tits and fondling them. Next he twirled his tails and the couple was in a mid-air climax! Amy screamed as Tails ejaculated and filled her ass. This caused the two to fall on the bed. They panted from their fun.

"Holy… Fuck, that was… amazing." Amy replied.

Tails just panted. Amy rolled over smiled at him and gave him a lust filled kiss. Then the two fell asleep, not knowing of the figure peering thru the opened door!

**END OF CHAPTER I.**


	2. Chapter 2 Lustful Lynx Sexdriv

SONIC XXX

**Chapter 2**

**Lustful Lynx Sex-driven Squirrel**

The two Mobians fell on the bed. Tails and Amy, both naked and padded in sweat. They cuddled together and fell asleep, not knowing of the shadowed figure peering thru the crack in the doorway! A certain AI (Artificial Intelligence) sticking her digital snout in other animals business. Yes it was Nicole, the operator of the city, and now she had just discovered a strange sight.

Let's go back a few minutes ago, Nicole was strolling thru the city when she heard a scream from Amy's house. She teleported up there and peered through the doorway of Amy's room and was astonished. She recorded what was happening and searched the internet. She found many articles, recordings, pictures, etc. on the subject of what was named, sexual intercourse. But she needed more info.

Meanwhile, at Acorn castle, through the empty halls, the locked bedroom of Sally Acorn, there was a squeaking sound from within the chamber. Inside we find Knuckles the Echidna performing anal sex on Sally! The guardian had the princess on her back, her legs high in the air, as he thrusted hard into the royal pussy! Rad red had been at this for hours; Sally had already smelled of his scent, drenched with sweat, and semen! "Oh, shit!" Knuckles grunted releasing all of his seed into the young princess. With one last moan the princess absorbed most of the cum, the rest poured all over her firm ass, and bed. Knuckles removed his erect cock from her drenched flower. "Damn, that was the longest ever." Sally told him. Knuckles chuckled. "Good thing your folks, and brother aren't home, or I'd be the one with the sore ass." He remarked.

"Speaking of which." Sally said rubbing her soaked ass. Knuckles got up and stretched his arms. "Knuckles, it was great "catching up" with you." Sally told him. Knuckles left with a smile. Sally collapsed on the bed. "Fuck that was brutal. He drained me; I don't think I'll be able to sit down again!" Sally said. Then Nicole appeared. Sally looked over. "Sally are you alright?" Nicole asked. "Yeah, I just have the sorest ass ever." Sally answered. Nicole noticed Sally was naked and wet. "What happened?" Nicole questioned.

Sally smirked. "Nothing, I just got out of the shower, what's up Nicole?" Nicole fiddled with her thumbs. "Could you, teach me about… sex?" Sally raised her eyes to this. 'I just got fucked in every possible way by Knuckles, and now I have to teach Nicole?' Sally thought. Then a naughty smile formed on her face. "Why of course I'll teach you." Sally purred.

Then Sally crawled under her bed and pulled out box that had all sorts of gadgets and gizmos in it. Nicole tensed. "W-what are those?" She asked. Sally smiled. "These, are your tools."

Then Sally pulled out a long plastic "U" with two bulges on each end. 'That looks like the one Tails had, only two of them.' Nicole thought. Then Sally pushed Nicole on the bed and tore off her clothes! Nicole was shocked. Then Sally kissed Nicole! Nicole cooed, as Sally twirled her tongue inside the Lynx's digital mouth. Sally groped Nicole's firm breasts, as Nicole did the same to Sally! Then the two broke the kiss, panting. Sally then prodded the double sided dildo to her opening, it slid in smoothly. "Whoa, wait, couldn't we just…" Nicole begged, but Sally responded by shoving the other half into Nicole's tight cunt! "Aaaaaaaagh!" Nicole squealed, as Sally pushed in and out! The room started to spin, Nicole's stomach churned, the pleasure built up. "Oh fu- oh fu-"Nicole tried to finish as Sally got into the rhythm. "What was that? Fuck you harder? Okay!" Sally answered. The AI's eyes widened. "Hold on…"

Sally pushed in harder. Nicole screamed with pleasure and pain. The princess grabbed the Lynx's hips and fucked her harder! After what seemed like hours the pleasure was too much and the two females climaxed.

Nicole pulled the dildo out and lay down. "Now we rest until tomorrow's lesson!" Sally said with a wink. Nicole looked at Sally like she was crazy. "I am so fucked!" Nicole said.

At that moment Sonic arrived in Moebius, he was in Scourge's throne room! "Hell yeah I made it! Then his ear perked. He followed a noise to a room. He opened the door and saw Scourge getting a blow job from Rosy the Rascal!

**The End.**


	3. Chapter Three Ring around the Rosy, Asse

**Chapter Three**

**Ring around the Rosy, Asses, Asses, She goes down**

Sonic stood still his mouth agape to Scourge the hedgehog (Anti- Sonic) getting a BJ from Rosy the Rascal (Anti-Amy)! Scourge noticed Sonic and smirked. "Well, well, well, what a pleasant surprise!" Scourge announced. Then Rosy pulled back as some semen shot out of Scourges member. She panted, and coughed almost choking on some. "Scourgey, can you eat me now?" She begged. Scourge slapped her. "Dumb bitch." He responded. Rosy went back to sucking Scourges meat. "Y 'know, as much as I hate teaming up with you, Rosy still needs her other holes plugged!" Scourge suggested. Sonic approached Rosy from behind. He smacked her ass, she gave a muffled moan. "Who am I to deny such a slutty girl?" Sonic said grabbing hold of her firm ass. He prodded her as she stroked Scourges member with the tip in her mouth. Scourge then thrusted in her mouth while Sonic shoved it up her ass. She gave out multiple squeals, and began to stroke both Sonic, and Scourges erect members! At that moment the two hedgehogs erupted in both of her holes. She gulped down Scourges cum like a pro! She removed Scourges member, and Sonic grabbed her from behind, he cupped her breasts, and he licked her cheek, soon moving down to her neck!

She moaned to the pleasure, as Scourge got under her and began lapping at her pussy."Oh Sourgey!" She moaned. Sonic squeezed her breasts, and started to rub her ass with his member! She then smiled and grabbed Sonics member, and gave him a hand job. By now Scourge was fingering her pussy and rubbing her clit with his other finger! At that moment Rosy shouted in pleasure and poured her juices all over Scourges hands! As she did this Sonic came all over her ass and hand!

Then the pink slut hopped on the bed and lay on her back! She spread her legs and opened her slit with her fingers. "I want a double plugging!" She demanded. The two male hedgehogs thrust their logs into the pink slut! "OOOOAAAAgh!" She yelled with pain and pleasure! "Oh god, it feels so… Aaaaagh!" Rosy Screamed! As the two hedgehogs pushed in her. They both picked up speed and soon they were going at 554 mph! The bed was squeaking every second, Rosy was on the verge of passing out and Sonic and Scourge were ready to cum! Finally with one final thrust the three hedgehogs had a simultaneous climax! The pink rascal passed out full of and covered it hot cum! Scourge put on his jacket and shades as Sonic got off the bed. "So how was that for fun?" Scourge asked with a smirk.

Sonic Smiled then Spin dashed Scourge against the wall! "Sorry, I came here to take you back to the no zone, so I'm going to do just that! And maybe I'll visit Rosy sometime later to keep her bed warm!" Sonic told the unconscious hedgehog. Then he threw Scourge over his back and walked towards the globe posts, and then he looked back at Rosie's room and smiled. "Maybe when I get back I'll check on Amy."

**END**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

**Drives him Batty**

Angel Island, a peaceful wedge of land held aloft in the sky by the Master Emerald, the strongest source of energy in the universe! It is guarded by Knuckles the Echidna, the strongest guard of the clan. He sits silently in front of the emerald. He is somewhat satisfied after his "visit" with Princess Sally. But he still wants more. He glances to each side, and once aware that it is safe he pulls out his member. He reveals a naked picture of Julie-Su he got for his birthday! He begins to stroke his member. Unknown of the flying huntress above him.

Rouge the bat, she lands on the master emerald silently, the guardian is oblivious to this knowledge! She is about to disappear with the emerald when she hears "Rouge…" She turns and see's Knuckles still pawing off as he pants her name! She smiles watching him beat off to the thought of her. After a minute Knuckles shot out his cum all over the alter!

He panted and laid back against the Master Emerald. He breathed heavily as he rested. "My my Knucky." A voice said. He jumped at the sound of it. "Who would've known you thought about me that way?" Rouge said as knuckles looked up. Rouge!" Knuckles scowled. "Relax, im not here to fight." The bat told him.

"Then why are you here?" Knuckles demanded.

Rouge smiled then grabbed his member! "I just wanted to have some fun!" She told him.

Knuckles smirked, he laid back and waited. Rouge began stroking his member. Knuckles moaned from the treatment! Then Rouge began to lick his rod. The echidnas eyes widened from the change in pleasure. Rouge continued to give him head! Knuckles grabbed her and shoved her down on his cock! Rouge tried to protest but she was muffled by knuckles boner!

Finally rad red came in her mouth. Rouge pulled back. She coughed and smiled. "Not bad Knucky. Now lets see if you can handle… these!" Rouge said tearing off her chest piece! Knuckles immediately got hard again! Then Rouge laid on her back as Te guardian placed his eight inches between her D-cups! He pushed forwards and pulled backwards causing a moan. Rouge smiled. Knuckles grabbed each tit and squeezed them. Rouge gasped and moaned in pleasure. Soon he covered her face in cum!

Then knuckles grabbed the area covering her twat, and ripped it off! Without even telling her he forced his member in the bat! Rouge squealed in surprise an pleasure! Knuckles lifted her up and fucked her while standing!

"Yes! Oh fuck me, you're bigger than shadow and faster than anyone I've been with!" Rouge squealed. Knuckles held her by her ass, and he thrusted upwards! Rouge moaned loudly as Knuckles banged her!

Unknown to them the master emerald was glowing as the chaos energy of it began to surge through the two lovers and finally knuckles went hyper mode! He became faster, bigger, and harder! Rouge squealed in pleasure as knuckles pounded against her womb!

"Oh f-fuck!" Knuckles cried as he released his seed inside Rouge! The two fell back. Wiped out. They slept together, for the rest of the day. Rouge woke up first. She smiled as she took the master emerald and left knuckles still sleeping.


End file.
